Die with me
by beautifulhate
Summary: Is loving someone enough when it comes time to choose whether you wish to continue life without them, or be eternally united through death? Contains suicide, do not read if you do not like.


**A/N: The idea for this popped into my head as I was walking home from school today. It's probably been done before, actually it's probably been done _better _before, but I tried and that's all that matters. Well that's what they used to say in Kindergarten anyway. This Fiction contains suicide (in a sense) so if you are uncomfortable with the matter I suggest you stop reading right about…now. This is only my third fiction so I apologize for any horrible writing. Dedicated (once again) to my friends Ana, Carike and whoever else considers themselves my friend. R&R peoples. **

Rolling in her bed, Isuzu heard a faint knock at her bedroom door. Rising from the warmth of her bed she walked through the darkness. 'It's probably Kagura coming to have another cry about Kyo'. Turning the door handle she opened the door, but before she could register who it was she was pulled into a loving kiss. Warm lips she had known so well pressed against hers, coming to her senses she pushed the ox away.

"Rin, I've missed you…" A soft expression crossed those dark eyes, soon replaced by anger.

"I told you, I don't want to see you. Get out of here, we have no future, just accept it. Okay?"

"Trying to stand on your own again are you? It's okay to need someone, to need me. Rin, I know what to do now, its all so clear"

"You know nothing, all I need right now is for you leave me alone!"

Turning her back on Haru, she tried her hardest to kill yearning that ate away at her heart. 'I'm doing this to protect him, that's all that matters. As long as he is safe I can take the hurt'.

"Die with me"

Isuzu stopped. Those where not the three words she expected Haru to tell her in an effort to get her to stay. Turning, she faced him. The chocolate eyes did not waver. Was he serious? Her eyes wandered to the bag he had slung over his shoulder. Thoughts screamed inside her head leaving a ringing in her ears.

"You're threatening me with suicide again?"

"Whether you decide to do this with me or not, I'm going ahead with it. I came to see if you wanted to…join me"

"We can't, you can't. Go home and forget whatever stupid plans you're formulating. She will find out, and then there really will be no escape"

"Not if we do this now"

Struggling to keep afloat in the ocean of possibilities that flooded the horses mind, one kept repeating. He wanted her to join him, despite her efforts to push him away, he wanted her to join him.

"Now? You have either been drinking or shooting up or both. We are going to wake the house up, so go before something happens. Please."

"If you really wanted me to go, you would have thrown me out the window."

She didn't want him to go, but knew the consequences of being in contact with him. 'Haru's safety first' had become Rin's mantra.

"Listen to me. The curse binds us only until death. Once that happens, were free, it's our only way to escape. Doing this means we will be freed from the bonds that stop our love. Don't you want that?"

"Don't make assumptions about what I want. How can you be so sure, you don't know what happens after death. What if it's worse than now."

He was right. With death came freedom, but how could he be so sure they would be reunited? Death didn't scare Isuzu, she had thought about suicide before. The thought of leaving Haru behind always stopped her though.

"After so long of living in misery, we have the chance to leave it all behind. I know you still love me Rin, and I don't want to see you miserable anymore."

"Promise you will hold my hand?"

Isuzu was really just a weak little girl, hiding behind her tough exterior. She only let her guard down around him, which even then was hard to do.

Haru pulled the bag off his shoulder and opened it, revealing two handguns.

"Since when are you in the possession of guns?"

"I don't think its really relevant considering the situation"

Adrenaline rushed through her body, her life had played out and now she was going to walk down the final path. It wasn't death, it was emancipation from an otherwise cursed life.

"Two guns…Haru, do you even know how to use a gun?"

"Aim and pull the trigger. That's all I need to know."

Handing her a gun, the lovers pulled together for the final kiss they would share in this lifetime. Haru was surprised to find Rins cheeks shining with tears, gods knew Rin never cried.

"Are you ready?"

"Can you really be ready for this?"

Taking her fragile hand he squeezed it gently, savoring the feel of her soft skin. The ox raised his gun, and the horse raised hers. Rin stared down the barrel of the gun Haru pointed at her. She closed her eyes, 'Ss long as he is by my side, I have done all I need to do in this life'.

-------------------------------

Bang!

Kagura jumped out of her bed, still sleepy she ran out into the hallway. There she saw her mother with a panicked look on her face.

"Was that what I thought it was?"

Kagura nodded slowly.

"It was from Rin's room"

Both attentively went towards the horse's room. Instantly Kagura was blinded for the tears that streamed down her face. Her mother ran to phone an ambulance, even though she knew it was too late.

On the floor of Isuzu's room, lay the horse and the ox. Hands clasped until the very end, a shining pool of blood slowly grew around the two. Kagura walked over to the lovers and kneeled near Isuzu. Her heart filled with grief, but knowing that that they had finally found a way to be together.

And for the first time, she saw a tear fall from the departed Isuzu's eye.

**A/N:** **Did you find that sad? Well, after all that typing I feel hungry. Review while I go find some food! Cya peoples, have an uber-awesome day (or night)**


End file.
